Hiccup
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Bagaimana cara Sasuke menolong Naruto yang sedang tersiksa karena 'hal unik' yang tengah menderanya? Fic dan summary-nya sama-sama singkat, haaahh.. Understand it: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Hiccup**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Sensei~

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : bisa masuk kategori fluff ga?

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, gaje, berantakan, amburadul, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **oke, silakan salahkan saya yang malah mem-publish fic ringan yang terinspirasi dari scene sebuah Drama Asia yang tidak sengaja saya lihat ini, padahal ada The Way I Love You yang belum saya update. Salahkan juga praktek UAS yang membuat saya sedikit tertekan. Ini adalah oneshot -super- singkat yang sempat-sempatnya saya tulis ditengah-tengah persiapan presentasi Literatur yang memusingkan. Seperti biasa, saya ulang warning di atas, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **.

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sasuke memandang lelaki pirang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan iba. Sementara itu, lelaki yang tengah diperhatikan olehnya kembali meneguk air mineral sembari menahan nafas.

"Kau bisa tersedak kalau seperti itu, Dobe," komentarnya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang, hik, membuatku jadi seperti, hik, ini, Teme?" sungut Naruto, si lelaki pirang, sambil diselingi cegukannya yang belum juga berhenti sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Memang siapa yang membuatmu seperti itu?" Sasuke bertanya ringan, dibalas Death Glare Naruto.

**.**

_**flashback..**_

Tatapan sepasang mata biru itu tak berpindah sedikit pun dari layar televisi. Tangan tan yang sedari tadi aktif memasukkan keripik ke mulutnya kini tak lagi menjalankan aktivitasnya.

"Se– sebentar lagi.." bisiknya dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Setetes keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya. Dia makin erat mendekap bantal sofa yang sedari tadi sudah ada di pelukannya.

"D– dia keluar!" seru Naruto tertahan.

"Siapa yang keluar, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto, sukses membuat si pirang menjerit antara takut dan terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

Lalu terjadilah hal unik itu. Hal yang amat mengganggu karena menghalangi pemuda Namikaze itu untuk bicara dengan 'lancar' dan 'normal'. Hal unik yang membuyarkan semangat Naruto untuk lanjut menonton film horor yang terinterupsi. Hal menyebalkan yang dinamakan cegukan.

_**end of flashback…**_

_**.**_

"Kau harus, hik, bertanggung jawab, Teme! Gara-gara kemunculanmu yang, hik, mendadak itu, aku jadi, hik, cegukan seperti ini!" gerutu Naruto kesal, masih 'diiringi' suara cegukannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar protes Naruto malah sibuk menahan tawa. Seorang Uchiha tak boleh tertawa terbahak, walaupun dihadapan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Jangan tertawa, hik, Teme!" seru Naruto yang makin kesal. "Bantu aku menghentikan, hik, cegukan bodoh ini!" sungutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya, Dobe."

"Aku lelah, hik, Teme.." keluh Naruto putus asa.

Jangan anggap keluhan pemuda itu berlebihan. Cegukan memang menyebalkan, bukan? Apalagi kalau hal itu terjadi selama lima menit tanpa henti walaupun kau sudah mencoba segala cara untuk menghentikannya.

Naruto masih 'ber-hik ria', sementara Sasuke, sang pelaku penyebab terjadinya cegukan, menatap dengan kasihan. Sebelah tangan Naruto hendak mengambil gelas yang sudah terisi air mineral, sementara sebelahnya lagi bersiap menutup hidungnya. Itu cara klasik untuk menghentikan cegukan, kan?

"Itu tidak akan berhasil," ucap Sasuke sembari menghentikan gerakan Naruto yang sudah hampir meneguk air di gelasnya.

"Lalu aku harus, hik, bagaimana, Teme?"

"Aku tahu cara yang lebih baik."

"Eh? Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan polos.

"Begini.."

Sasuke menuntun tangan Naruto untuk meletakkan gelas yang digenggamnya ke atas meja. Tidak berhenti disitu, tangan pucatnya kini meletakkan tangan tan yang sering digenggamnya itu melingkar di leher jenjangnya.

"Kau mau apa, hik, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang mulai curiga.

"Membuat cegukanmu berhenti," jawab Sasuke kalem sembali mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

"He–hei," Naruto tak sempat mengelak dari tindakan Sasuke yang membuat wajah karamelnya dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

Tubuh Naruto kini diapit tubuh Sasuke dan sandaran sofa. Sasuke menatap mata langit tanpa cela itu dengan lembut. Wajah Sasuke makin mendekat, membuat jantung pemuda dihadapannya berdegub tak teratur. Kini hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, membuat Naruto bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang hangat. Padangan mereka masih saling bertaut, dan Sasuke makin mengeliminasi jarak mereka.

Sesenti..

…

dua senti..

…

tiga senti..

…

Dan..

…

…gerakannya terhenti.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya lelaki berambut gelap itu tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.

"A–apanya?" Naruto masih bisa merasakan hembus nafas hangat Sasuke.

"Cegukanmu.." Sasuke tak merubah posisinya, "..berhenti kan?"

Naruto terdiam. Ya, cegukannya sudah berhenti—entah sejak kapan. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, membuat semburat merah di wajah Naruto makin kentara. Tangan dinginnya lalu membelai pipi yang memiliki tiga goresan halus di tiap sisinya itu.

"Kau pikir tadi aku mau melakukan apa, hn?" tanya Sasuke. Kini senyuman itu sudah digantikan seringaian jahil.

"Sialan kau, Teme!" rutuk Naruto sembari mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke kini melepaskan tawanya, melupakan peraturan tak tertulis di keluarga Uchiha yang sudah disebutkan di atas. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan membuang muka. Padahal mereka sudah sedekat itu, Naruto bahkan sebenarnya sudah bersiap kalau-kalau Sasuke 'menyerang'nya. Tapi ternyata..

"Hei, Dobe," panggil Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh dengan kesal, "Apa, Te—"

Chup.

Kini wajah Naruto merah padam. Sasuke baru saja menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Sementara Naruto masih terpaku, Sasuke sudah kembali memberi jarak.

"Kau ingin itu kan?"

"Temeee~ !"

**.**

**~End~**

**.**

**Author Notes: **pendek ya? Hehee, sengaja kok. Saya hanya ingin fokus pada satu ide. Maaf kalau ceritanya terkesan terlalu dipaksakan. Adakah yang bersedia memberikan review? ^^


End file.
